


Let's Do It

by SweetSorcery



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ballroom Dancing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Credence Barebone, Cock Warming, Dancing, Dom Original Percival Graves, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Happy Credence Barebone, In Public, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Male Slash, Party, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Swing Dancing, Tuxedos, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: Once Percival proudly shows off his ward and lover at a MACUSA ball, Credence acquires a liking for (semi-)public displays of affection.





	Let's Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Kinktober 2018**. 
> 
> Day 19 Prompt used: **Public | Formal Wear | Cock-Warming**  
>  Day 27 Prompt used: **Against a Wall**
> 
> If you want to listen to the two songs specifically named in this story, I recommend these versions:  
> [Ain't Misbehavin' - Fats Waller](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljuo5fkW-fs)  
> [Let's Do It (Let's Fall in Love) - Leslie Hutchinson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3_kXenVmu4)

If there was one thing Percival Graves dreaded, it was the attendance of MACUSA's public functions. In truth, he'd rather pull out all his nails, one by one, than to mingle with his colleagues even outside work hours. These days, more than ever, because he didn't appreciate their less than subtle attempts to poke their noses, wands and paperwork into his private life - with an emphasis on his relationship with his ward. At least, that's how he felt until he saw Credence emerge from the dressing room of one of the finest tailors in New York, giving him a hesitant smile.

"Do I look all right, Percival?"

Percival stared at him. Credence, three years ago, wearing an ill-fitting suit and hat, and hovering by the Second Salemer's church, had caught his eye and soon stolen his heart. Credence, frankly, looked beautiful in anything, and especially in nothing at all. Credence in a black tuxedo - trimmed with little flashes of crimson at the lapels and cuffs, as well as featuring on the tie and pocket handkerchief - was a vision.

He walked up close to him, out of earshot of the tailor conversing with another customer in the store, and whispered, "You look ravishing, sweetheart."

Credence blushed, but his smile widened. "Thank you." He looked Percival up and down in his own new tuxedo – entirely black but made of a faintly shimmering fabric - in a way that made his guardian's body temperature increase by a few degrees. "I will never look as handsome as you do, Percy."

Percival gave him a pleased smile. "Well, I will never look as angelically beautiful as you, so I suppose we will simply have to embrace our differences."

Credence laughed softly, but then grew serious. "Are you sure you want to take me along to the party?"

"I certainly am." At the start, Percival hadn't been at all sure, simply because he didn't want Credence to be gawked at and whispered about. He had soon discovered, however, that Credence was far less worried about that absolute certainty than about being hidden away like a dirty secret. And he himself was, frankly, anything but ashamed of his lover.

"You're no longer worried people will talk?" Credence asked.

"Oh, I know they will." Percival tucked a curl behind Credence's ear, smiling when he felt him shiver. "Let them talk. Let them be envious, for that matter. I will have the most desirable companion of anyone attending."

"Percy," Credence murmured, looking pleased but embarrassed.

"I mean it, Credence." Percival ran a hand down Credence's lapels, while tipping his chin up with the other. "Now, get out of that and let's go home, before I feel compelled to follow you into that dressing room and create a spectacle with you."

Credence bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud but hurried to obey.

* * *

MACUSA's Annual Yule Ball, 1929 

When Percival led Credence into the magically decked out Roseland Ballroom on his arm, the hushed silence greeting them was no surprise. It was quickly enough replaced by whispering and gossiping - again, no surprise, and Percival scoffed to himself.

Credence was fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable, but Percival was proud to notice that he did not revert to his old ways of trying to shrink in on himself with hunched shoulders and a lowered gaze. Credence stood tall beside him, looking unspeakably romantic, and faced every curious stare boldly and even with a challenge in his eyes.

"Something to drink, sweetheart?" Percival asked, loud enough for the small groups of MACUSA employees nearest to them to hear it.

"Yes please, Percy." Credence's voice shook only slightly, but his smile was one of pure relief, almost as if he had expected Percival to change his mind, and have them both turn back, at the last moment.

Percival returned his smile, patting Credence's hand on his forearm.

_Did he call him sweetheart?_

_Graves – who'd have thought! He must be going soft._

_I still don't trust that boy, but he does look good, I must say._

They both ignored the murmurs of such and similar nonsense, and Percival fetched them each a glass of champagne, when a waiter passed near them.

Tina Goldstein and Newt Scamander sought them out soon after, complimenting them both on how handsome they looked, and they all went about perusing the food on offer. Tina's sister was spending the evening elsewhere with her beau; and Percival certainly had no intention of alerting his colleagues about no-maj relations.

The Big Band struck up a little while later, and Credence looked a little worried. 

Percival reminded him, encouragingly, "I've taught you the basics, Credence, you'll be fine. Shall we?"

"I hope I won't embarrass you, Percy." Credence bit his lip, but took the offered hand and let himself be led out onto the dance floor.

"No fear, Credence," Newt called after them. "If there's any embarrassing to be done to music, I've got it covered."

Tina looked worried, but Percival and Credence laughed, and all four of them began to waltz across the large floor. The space was not yet overcrowded, as most of their fellow guests were either still stuffing themselves or watching them. In most cases, both.

Credence looked happy enough to have forgotten about the gawking and gossiping, and Percival felt proud enough to burst. He waltzed him across the sparkling floor for three songs in a row, before the tempo changed entirely, and Credence's eyes widened in some horror when the band started to play _Ain't Misbehavin'_ , and the singer prepared to join in.

"Remember the Foxtrot I taught you?" Percival asked, and Credence nodded, swallowed, and they were off again.

By this point, Newt and Tina were sitting things out, watching from their table with smiles on their faces.

Percival quite lost track of anyone in the room, except Credence – who was enjoying himself more with each passing minute. He'd shown an aptitude for dancing in front of their living room fireplace, but it quickly became clear that he was no less proficient at it in public, and Percival determined to indulge him in this regularly and take him out to dance halls. "Having fun?" he asked unnecessarily.

Credence nodded, leaned in, and whispered, close to the end of the tune, "But I'm afraid the song is putting me in the mood to misbehave, Percy."

Percival laughed, but it came out sounding husky. "Is that so?"

"Hmm."

When the song, quite appropriately, changed to _Let's Do It_ , he drew Credence even closer, and their cheeks were touching as they danced. "What did you have in mind, sweetheart?"

Credence's fingers stroked the nape of his neck as he whispered, "I want us to find somewhere I can kneel in front of you and suck your cock."

Percival groaned into Credence's ear. His body thought this was an excellent idea. "Let's go home."

"No." Credence rubbed his cheek against him like a cat. "I want us to do it somewhere we could be discovered."

Percival leaned back just far enough to look into Credence's eyes. "Who are you, and what have you done with my Credence?"

Credence chuckled. "Maybe it's the champagne."

"I'm not arguing, sweetheart." Percival smiled, and Credence bit his lip. He took Credence by the hand and led him from the dance floor.

"Leaving already?" Scamander looked ready to burst out laughing.

"Something's come up," Percival declared, perfectly straight-faced despite Credence's sudden dry cough. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, both of you."

"Likewise." Newt grinned. Tina muttered something, but mostly she stared at them wide-eyed and blushing.

* * *

Five minutes later, they had found nowhere more promising than the cloakroom, attended by a single house elf - who was snoring noisily on a tall stool, with nothing for him to do so early in the evening.

Percival slipped past him, holding Credence's hand, and they made it to the far corner of the space. Here, the longest cloaks and coats were hung up; they would shield them from anyone at the counter, if only just. Casting a privacy spell was impossible. At MACUSA events guests were, rather annoyingly, prevented from performing certain types of magic as a security measure.

Credence's hands were on Percival's trouser buttons the moment he leaned back against the wood-panelled wall, and he fell to his knees. "In a hurry?" Percival smiled.

Credence nodded. He held eye contact while opening Percival's trousers and drawing them and his underwear down over his hips. He moaned softly when Percival's cock slapped lightly against his cheek and, guiding it with one hand, he closed his mouth over it.

Percival barely managed to suppress his groan. He buried his right hand in Credence's lush dark curls and pressed his lips tightly together.

Credence smiled around his cock, and was about to really get started on working him, when voices came nearer. Someone was at the cloakroom counter, and the elf woke up with a noisy grunt.

"Damn." Percival shook his head slowly from side to side, and Credence just held him in his mouth, not moving.

The discussion between elf and guests seemed to go on forever, with the elf – evidently sleepy and confused – bringing out several wrong cloaks and capes, before finally getting it right. Thankfully, he didn't search their section of the cloakroom, but that did little to lessen Percival's torture.

Credence's mouth was so hot around his cock, and he felt himself just barely nudging against the back of his throat. Saliva was collecting around the shaft, and Credence swallowed once in a while to keep it from making him splutter or leaking out. When Percival felt his cock beginning to drip into Credence's throat, despite the lack of actual activity, Credence's soft moan of delight nearly undid him. 

"Hush," he whispered, then fought not to groan out loud himself when Credence's nod made matters worse. "Don't move," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Credence, knowing all too well how much trouble Percival was in, gave him an impish smile around his shaft.

"Don't smile either. Mercy Lewis!" Percival's fingers tightened in Credence's hair which, he hoped, constituted additional warning. What it did do was to make Credence give him one long, firm suck.

Percival squeezed his eyes shut, free hand reaching out for support and grasping the first garment he could reach – a multi-coloured, truly hideous cloak, which came off its hanger in his grip. The hanger clanked noisily against the rail.

"Merlin, you don't have mice in here, do you?" shrieked a witch at the counter.

The house elf grunted. "Rubbish." It was clear he was making his way back towards them to check on the noise.

Percival tossed the cloak onto the floor several feet in front of them, throwing the hanger out after it. He was biting his lip hard; Credence was laughing around his cock.

"Something's just fallen off," the elf muttered, struggling to find the gap where the cloak had come from.

Percival quickly pushed a few garments further along to fill the actual gap, while the house elf was looking elsewhere, and eventually, the elf jumped up to hang the cloak into a free space on the opposite wall. Percival breathed a sigh of relief once he had shuffled back to the front counter.

"Fed up with this," muttered the house elf. "Stupid wizard functions." He put up a small sign on the counter and wandered off.

"He's gone. I don't know for how long." Percival presumed the sign said something along the lines of: _Taking a break_. He groaned out loud when Credence immediately resumed sucking hard, tongue playing against the underside of the head and long fingers finding and playing with his balls.

"You weren't making things easier, you know," Percival halfheartedly accused, but Credence's only reaction was a smile which crinkled the corners of his eyes. "You're not even slightly repentant, are you?"

"Hmm... nunh."

"Right. Up you get." It was Percival's turn to smile when Credence's eyes widened. "Up!"

Credence reluctantly released him from his mouth and stood on shaky legs.

Percival's arms tightened around him to, at first, steady him and then spin him around. "Hands against the wall, you tease."

Credence giggled, but did as he was told, making a sound of pleased surprise when Percival flung his tuxedo tails over his forearm while making quick work of his trousers and underwear, which he yanked down well past his bottom. "Percy!" he gasped breathlessly. 

"Shh. I have no idea when that elf is coming back, but I doubt I'm going to last much over a minute anyway." Percival pressed a quick kiss to the nape of Credence's neck – tenderly, despite his rush. "Lubricus!"

Credence jumped a little at the sensation, but whined with need.

Percival laughed huskily. "Bend further over." When Credence obeyed at once, he found his hole with his fingers, pushed them in and out a few times to convince himself Credence was desperate enough for it not to hurt overly, and lined himself up.

"Percy, now!" Credence's command sounded like a plea.

Percival loved that, and he slid all the way in against minimal resistance. "Sweet Circe! You want this so much, don't you?"

"Uh huh," Credence muttered, legs trembling from continued kneeling followed by having to hold him up against Percival's sudden, desperate pounding, which was interspersed with footsteps getting closer. "There are people coming," he gasped out.

Percival gritted his teeth. "They can wait their damn turn."

Credence laughed quietly and moaned at the same time and, when he tightened around Percival's cock as it slid in at just the right angle, he found his mouth covered by a warm palm. It was the only thing keeping him from groaning out loud.

"What does that sign say, dear?" A woman's voice.

"Back in five minutes," grumbled a man in response. "Damn elf. We're going to wait right here."

Percival rolled his eyes and redoubled his tempo, pounding into Credence at the same, highly successful angle over and over, his hand supporting them both against the wall, but slipping dangerously because of the lube on his fingers. "Come on, sweetheart, come for me!" he coaxed in a hiss. 

Credence made noises into his palm. He was spasming around his cock, his whole body shuddering as he came, coating the panelling on the wall with white streaks.

Percival grunted against the space between Credence's shoulder blades as he pumped into the slippery heat once, twice, three more times before filling the space to overflowing. He curled himself over Credence's hunched over back for a moment before pulling them both upright, cleaning them up with a couple of whispered spells.

* * *

They had just reassembled their, once again, immaculate outfits when the curmudgeonly elf returned to his post. While he dealt with the impatient couple at the counter, Percival found both their cloaks and drew Credence out of the dark space by his hand.

"Oy, what are you doing back there?"the house elf grumbled at them as they passed him by casually.

"We got our own cloaks, as there was no one here." Percival wrapped Credence's cloak around his lover's shoulders, and then flung his own around himself with a flourish. "Come, sweetheart," he said, holding his arm out for Credence. "Time to go home."

"That was a lovely party. Thanks, Percy." Credence beamed at him.

Percival couldn't help but wonder whether anyone who saw them leave would believe that a MACUSA party had actually managed to give Credence's eyes that kind of sparkle.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sweetsorcery.tumblr.com/), and we can squee about this and maybe other pairings/fandoms we love. And drop me a message there if you'd like me to follow you back. :)
> 
> Copyright of this fandom, some settings and its characters - J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and possibly other right holders. This story is written purely for the entertainment of fans, and no profit is made.


End file.
